


W świecie modelingu

by SandraSammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Modeling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSammy/pseuds/SandraSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel był jednym z ważniejszych ludzi w świecie Modelingu. To on stał po drugiej stronie obiektywu,  robiąc zdjęcia budzące zachwyt na całym świecie.  Jego nowym zleceniem zostaje sesja z Balthazarem,  modelem który jest postrachem każdego fotografa. Zawsze robi po swojemu i nie daje się przekonać do innych racji. Przed Casem zostaje postawione trudne zadanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W świecie modelingu

Dni jak zwykle płynęły powoli. Wszystko zaczęło się od niechcianej scenografii i kolejnego wybuchu Castiela. Wszystko zdawało się być takie piękne i cudowne, iż nikt nie zaprzeczy, że dzień był naprawdę słoneczny, powolny i zacięty. Nowa stylizacja, nowy top i nowy model. Wszystko to zwaliło się Castielowi na głowę. Było dobrze do momentu aż w studiu nie pojawił się Balthazar. Balthazar był zadufanym w sobie i pełnym głupich pomysłów kolesiem. Tego dnia Castiel szedł z rana do pracy, gdy usłyszał jak plotkują o nowym modelu; jaki to on nie jest uroczy i dowcipny. Milton postanowił poznać owego modela i ruszył w kierunku jego domu, był ciekaw jaki rzeczywiście jest Balthazar. Gdy doszedł do drzwi zapukał i czekał aż mu otworzy. Czekał tak jeszcze chwilę aż zza drzwi wyłonił sie niskiego wzrostu rudy koleś. \- Witam, jestem Balthazar. W czym mogę Szanownemu Panu pomóc?- zapytał Balthazar, przedstawiając się i wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę. Castiel spojrzał na uśmiechniętego, rudego mężczyznę i odwzajemniając uśmiech podał mu rękę. -Nazywam się Castiel Milton, jestem fotografem i powiedziano mi iż zostanie pan moim modelem, przyszedłem więc się przywitać i poznać pana aby nie było nieporozumień. Mogę wejśc?- uśmiechnął się niewinnie następnie kiwając głową w kierunku drzwi. Balthazar słuchał z zaciekawieniem i zaraz odparł.-Oczywiście, zapraszam, proszę się rozgościć. Kawę, herbatę?- zapytał i udał się do kuchni gdy Casriel przekroczył próg jego domu.


End file.
